memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Jones (Lieutenant)
Jones was a security officer on the space station Deep Space 9. Prior to this assignment he served in the command division on board the . Service history 2366 Jones was part of a holographic recreation of Ten Forward by Reginald Barclay in late 2366. Later the "real" Jones visited Ten Forward when La Forge and Barclay had a talk. ( ) In 2366 he attended a Mozart concert aboard the Enterprise-D held for Ambassador Sarek and his wife Perrin. ( ) Jones also attended the banquet in Ten Forward following the Trade Agreements Conference on Betazed and was talking to a Bolian representative. ( ) Wearing a utility uniform he performed maintenance work and repairs in main engineering following damage caused by the Borg in late 2366. ( ) 2367 He passed Commander Riker and Darien Wallace in a corridor when Riker went to the transporter room to welcome the away team back aboard. ( ) He was working in sickbay with Gates, Martinez, and other crewmembers after they received instructions by Dr. Crusher in treating radiation poisoning. ( ) He attended the wedding of Miles and Keiko O'Brien in Ten Forward. ( ) Jones was on duty on the bridge, when the Enterprise-D encountered the Paxans. He was rendered unconscious and lost his memory about the encounter. Later he was also present when a Paxan joined the body of Deanna Troi and revealed the secret. ( ) Off duty he visited Ten Forward when Captain Picard and Counselor Troi gave Malcorian science minister Mirasta Yale a tour aboard the ship. ( ) He shared a drink with a female crewmember in Ten Forward when Geordi La Forge told Guinan about Leah Brahms. ( ) He passed Reginald Barclay and Geordi La Forge in a corridor shortly after La Forge found Barclay who did not appear for duty in engineering. ( ) Off duty he had a drink in Ten Forward when Commander Riker started to flirt with Vash. ( ) Jones was present in the interrogation room during the hearings of Captain Picard and Crewman Simon Tarses presided by Admiral Norah Satie. ( ) He was walking past Lwaxana Troi and Kaelon scientist Doctor Timicin in a corridor. ( ) Jones was working on the bridge when the Enterprise-D transported the Trill Ambassador Odan to peace negotiations to the planet Peliar Zel II. ( ) A holographic recreation of Jones was part of the brainwashing program used by the Romulans in 2367 for Geordi La Forge. Later, in reality, Jones chatted with a woman in Ten Forward. ( ) He was present and standing in a row in front of the transporter room when Lieutenant Worf left the ship to serve on the in 2367. ( ) 2368 He was on duty on the bridge when the Enterprise-D chased the Crystalline Entity. ( ) In 2368, Jones was under the influence of the Ktarian game and played such a game in Ten Forward. ( ) He also visited Ten Forward when Counselor Troi talked to the only survivor of the , . ( ) He was working on an aft station on the bridge while Lieutenant Commanders Data and Geordi La Forge performed research about the incidents of the Iresine Syndrome. ( ) Jones was present during the memorial service for Ro Laren and Geordi La Forge, held in Ten Forward. He was off duty and clothed in civilian outfit. ( ) 2369 He was transferred to Deep Space 9 in 2369 as an ensign where he and a lieutenant visited off duty Quark's. ( ) Jones was part of the repair crew which tried to repair a malfunctioning airlock with three passengers in it. ( ) The same year he passed Chief O'Brien and Vash in a corridor and passed Quark's where Vash's auction for the Gamma Quadrant artifacts was held. ( ) Jones assisted Constable Odo and two Bajoran security deputies in arresting Ilon Tandro, Selin Peers, and the two Klaestron officers after they tried to kidnap Lieutenant Jadzia Dax. ( ) He was patient at the infirmary when Ty Kajada entered. Doctor Bashir treated his back injury because he lifted something without using the anti-gravity generator. ( ) Jones replaced Chief O'Brien during his absence from ops, manning his station. He also visited Quark's Bar while the Wadi played games in the establishment. ( ) He assisted Chief Miles O'Brien with repairs on a malfunctioning turbolift on Deep Space 9's Ops shortly before he got the order to led a repair crew to airlock nine. ( ) Jones and a companion visited Quark's Bar when two Miradorn twins arrived for a business deal with Quark. Later, while the Miradorn raider left the station, he served on ops. ( ) Jones was chatting with a woman on the promenade when Commander Sisko gave Kai Opaka a tour of the station. ( ) He served on ops when Major Kira informed Commander Sisko about the arriving Paqu faction, including their tetrarch Varis Sul. Later he witnessed Odo banishing Jake Sisko and Nog from the second level of the promenade. ( ) He was one of the security guards that was called to the O'Brien's quarters when Rumpelstiltskin appeared in Molly O'Brien's bedroom. ( ) Off-duty, Jones was talking outside of Quark's to a civilian when Lwaxana Troi's latinum hair brooch was stolen. Later he assisted Major Kira and Commander Sisko in the rescue mission for Doctor Bashir and the ambassadors Vadosia, Taxco, and Lojal and received instructions by Major Kira to prepare a runabout for the possibility the ambassadors needed treatment on Bajor. ( ) He was standing guard outside Benjamin Sisko's quarters at O'Brien's orders when parts of the crew were taken over by Saltah'na. ( ) After Jones served in ops he assisted the stations security in sealing the destroyed school on the promenade. Later he assisted in guarding the Vedeks Winn Adami and Bareil Antos during their visit on the station. ( ) 2370 Jones was on duty on ops when Commander Sisko and a security team left the station to rescue Major Kira from "The Circle". ( ) He was one of two security officers alongside Commander Sisko on ops who pointed their phasers on Eris after her true identity was revealed. ( ) 2371 In 2371, he had a drink with a female Starfleet officer in Quark's. ( ) In 2371, he stood guard of the Jem'Hadar youth that was being held in a holding cell while Julian Bashir attempted to calm him down. Odo requested that he wait outside as he talked with the youth. ( ) Jones passed the security office on the promenade shortly before the station was locked because of an old Cardassian security program. ( ) He was also serving on the from time to time following its arrival at DS9 in 2371. ( ) He was standing guard in front of the airlock in the docking ring corridor leading to the Defiant shortly before Thomas Riker abducted Kira Nerys and the ship. ( ) During the Bajoran Gratitude Festival Odo left Jones in charge of the station's security while Odo was partaking in the festivities on the Promenade. Odo noted that Jones should remain watchful of Quark. He was sitting behind the desk of the security office, when Lwaxana Troi paid Odo a visit, thereafter, and could not hide his amusement at Lwaxana's advances towards the Constable. Ambassador Troi, who caught Jones gawking asked him if they taught him any manners at Starfleet Academy and told him to "run along." Odo requested that he return in 5 minutes, Lwaxana told him that he better make it thirty minutes instead. ( ) He was later standing guard outside airlock upon the arrival of the Romulan delegation visiting the station, and would open the airlock prior to the Romulans disembarked from their transport. He would later assist Odo in apprehending the three Klingon Intelligence operatives that were on the station, spying on the Romulan delegation. ( ) Jones guarded the tailor shop of Garak after the explosion and during the investigations of Odo and Chief O'Brien ( ) and served as guard on the Defiant bridge during the following mission into the Gamma Quadrant. ( ) 2372 complains about Jones' presence]] Jones was aboard the Defiant when the Cardassian Detapa Council was rescued at the beginning of the year 2372. He was standing by in sickbay when Dr. Bashir asked Gul Dukat to submit to a blood screening. When Dukat protested, Bashir told Dukat that if he didn't hold his arm out, that he would have Jones do it for him. Afterward, Jones escorted Dukat to the bridge, only to increase Dukat's discontent. Once entering the bridge, Dukat immediately complained to Captain Sisko about his "treatment" by Jones, stating, "Captain, would you kindly inform this security guard that he doesn't have to monitor my every move? It makes me feel unwelcome." ( ) In an alternate timeline after the death of Captain Benjamin Sisko, Jones remained on Deep Space 9 and left the station when the authority was given to the Klingon Empire. ( ) Jones passed Chief O'Brien, Doctor Bashir, and Odo in front of Quark's shortly before the security chief left for his trip to Earth. ( ) Together with Benjamin Sisko, he was crawling though DS9's access tubes to find the missing Jake Sisko who was under the influence of the mysterious Onaya. ( ) He was one of the officers briefed by Michael Eddington about a shipment of industrial replicators that was later hijacked by the Maquis. ( ) He was off duty in Quark's and had a drink when Quark shouted he'll have to die. All customers and employees stopped and looked at Quark. ( ) 2373 Jones was talking to another Starfleet officer while walking on the Promenade in 2373 when Doctor Bashir passed him. ( ) Like most other Humans, he was very fond of Tribbles and petted two of the furry creatures when they were re-introduced to the 24th century and were lying around in Quark's and the promenade. ( ) Together with Doctor Julian Bashir and Lieutenant Commander Worf, he found the unconscious crew of a runabout, consisting of Odo, Jadzia Dax, Elim Garak and Benjamin Sisko in 2373. ( ) .]] In 2373, Jones was on board the USS Defiant during the Battle of Sector 001. He was beamed aboard the when the Defiant began to lose life support after battling the Borg cube near Earth. After the Enterprise followed a Borg sphere through a temporal vortex to the year 2063, Jones was part of an away team led by Captain Jean-Luc Picard to Bozeman, Montana, to try to find Dr. Zefram Cochrane, the inventor of warp drive, after Bozeman was attacked by the sphere. After Cochrane's historic warp flight, he returned to Deep Space 9 when the Enterprise came back to the 24th century. ( ; ) Jones was the security officer standing at the door to the conference room during the induction ceremony of Bajor into the Federation. He came to the assistance of Captain Sisko after Sisko stumbled into the conference room after having an experience with the Orb of Prophecy. Admiral Charlie Whatley ordered Jones to take the Captain to the Infirmary, but Jones was pushed away by Sisko, who proceeded to inform the room that Bajor must not join the Federation or it would be destroyed. ( ) Shortly thereafter, Jones was assigned to patrol duty, near Runabout Pad E, while the station prepared for an imminent attack by the Dominion. ( ) Later that year, he was assisting Chief O'Brien with fighting a Cardassian vole infestation. ( ) Jones was one of the crewmembers aboard the Defiant who crash-landed on the planet Gaia and met their descendants of an alternate timeline. On Gaia he was talking to some of the inhabitants and sitting on the market place, reading a book. ( ) He stood guard on the upper level of the promenade after Captain Sisko called for battle stations. ( ) 2374 During the Dominion occupation of Deep Space 9, Jones served aboard the Defiant and participated in the mission to destroy a Dominion facility near the Argolis Cluster. ( ) In 2374, he was a guest on Jadzia Dax's bachelorette party. ( ) Later that year, he caught Keiko and Miles O'Brien trying to steal a runabout while they were attempting to rescue their daughter Molly. ( ) 2375 He was in a lineup observing the list of Federation, Klingon, and Romulan casualties of the Dominion counterattack of the Chin'toka system. ( ) When four genetically engineered humans, including Lauren and Patrick secretly came aboard the station in 2375, he met the lost civilians in a corridor and asked them, if he could be of assistance. He was quite startled by Patrick's response of "That's a stupid question". ( ) He passed Captain Sisko in a corridor shortly after he returned with the Defiant and broke up the search for the missing Worf. ( ) Jones was wounded during the very last battle of the Dominion War, when the was approaching Cardassia. ( ) Memorable quotes * "Chief O'Brien's orders." ( ) * "Chief. Jones to Security. I found them. They were trying to steal a runabout." ( ) * "Can I help you?" **''Patrick: "That's a stupid question."'' ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (as "Randy Pflug," credited as "Guard") ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (credited as "Security") ** ** (credited as "Officer") ** ** * Background information Lieutenant Jones was played by regular background actor and Colm Meaney stand-in Randy Pflug who received no on screen credit for almost all of his appearances. Jones was often seen in the background, usually standing guard or enjoying a drink at Quark's. He is called "Jones" in at least two episodes, and . In the script for the first episode, he was called "Jonas". . In the second, "Thompson". In the final dialogue of both episodes, however, he is called "Jones". External link * de:Jones (Lieutenant) Category:Humans Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Starfleet operations personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel Category:Deep Space 9 personnel